


Heaven and Tragedy

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [32]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Chandler/Monica, Chandler POV, Drabble, Episode: s09e01 The One Where No One Proposes, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Introspection, Sympathy, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey looks like he's in heaven, even if isn't real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "elysian" on the 100 words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/) during Amnesty Week II.
> 
> This moment broke my heart when I watched it, so I wanted to write a drabble for it.

Chandler's heart breaks at Joey's expression when he reveals that Rachel said yes to his accidental proposal. Joey looks like he's in heaven, even if it isn't real. His reaction and his statement earlier that Rachel is the "perfect woman" make his feelings clear. He never got over Rachel, and Chandler wonders if he ever will.

Chandler advises Joey to clear up the misunderstanding before Ross finds out and leaves. Alone, Chandler sighs over his friend's tragic situation.

Monica touches his arm. "Are you okay?"

He gazes at his amazing wife. "We're really lucky."

Monica frowns, but Chandler doesn't explain.


End file.
